random_shatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Munday
Mr. Munday is a businessman and sexcellent army sniper. he is well known for killing bernie sanders in 2017 and is legendary for being a large operating officer of Arrow Dynamics, a roler coster manufacturing company founded in 1945 and dankrupted in 2002, made munday manufacturing right after arrow went dankrupt, and after his company closed he helped revive Arrow from the dead in 2013 when Corkscrew Designers Corporation was founded. bio he was born in 1920 and went to harvard university in pursuit of an engineering career. after college he shreked his mom and dad after they opposed his desire to join the army and joined it anyway lol. after passing engineering and 5 years of military service as an expert sniper from 1939 to 1944, he moved back with four of his best friends - Orgy Springs, Donald Trump, Iron-Balls McGinty, and Abraham Lincoln. in 1945 all five of them founded a lube company called Arrow Development, but they quickly became an amusement rides manufacturer in 1946 Mr. Munday was the one who helped design rides, and his main job with teh company was to supervise prototyping and testing. in 1959, he helped prototype Matterhorn Bobsleds, Arrow's first sexy coaster in a long line of sexy succession in 1968, munday temporarily left teh company to fight in teh gravel war, which lasted until 1971 with teh war of robots and people. they won and munday returned to Arrow in 1975. in 1980 he suggested teh sale of Arrow Development to Huss Rides, which dat idea cem through and Arrow Development became Arrow Huss in 1981 in 1985 Arrow and Huss split and Iron-Balls McGinty renamed teh company Arrow Dynamics. munday was appointed as head of engineering and testing for 1986 and he was totaly into dat - mfw in 1989 da company broke new ground with introduction of hyper coasters which munday was really into dat shet to lol. in 2002, munday watched teh company dankrupt, and he suggested teh idea of a sale one final time - to S&S Power, a hot new coaster company headed by Dell Conagher and Paul McCartney Dell and Paul left that company in 2006 and met munday in 2008, after his company was already closed. munday became friends with dell, an even more educated engineer, and they went back to war in 2009 because teh army called for munday and a smart engineer, which dell fit perfectly sex joke sex joke in 2012, munday regathered with his old friends from Arrow to attempt to revive teh company one last time. in 2013, when plans were finalized, S&S was bought by Sansei, which under was the command of Hideki Tojo, and the buying was done in order to anger Arrow's old members. work to found teh company and investments by B&M and Intamin quickly spiked, and teh company waged war against sansei technologies using an extremely updated edition of their famous arrow track, which teh new edition was designed by munday munday and iron-balls both announced their purchase of s&s from sansei after they weakened sansei signifcantly, which since arrow was still owned by them, munday successfully reclaimed teh old arrow and quickly put it back into business under ownership of corkscrew designers corporation. the old arrow dynamics actually remained intact since 2002 with teh s&s purchase of it, when corkscrew reclaimed it over 10 years later and arrow quickly started offering its old track design and roller coaster models as per munday's request as of 2017 munday lives a prety averag lief and lieks geting in in teh asss by sexy girl he meets L0L'D. today he is currently vice president of corkscrew designers corporation and arrow dynamics, and he forces sansei to pay tribute and offer design plans to s&s, which is effectively their launch coaster division lest they be forcefully dankrupted in the ass Category:Businessman Category:Soldiers Category:Rollercoasters Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:ID PLEASE Category:Adam sandler is gay Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:Hey, you have a license for that? Category:Smexy Category:Scone Category:Anti-liberal Category:Conservatives Category:Republicans Category:Arrow Dynamics Category:Anti-liberal resistance Category:Neutral Good Category:Realists Category:Twenty Important People Category:Australian Category:Team fortress 2